A Few Letters Of Complaint
by WickedRocksSoMuch
Summary: The cast of Library Wars is fed up with the lack of KasaharaxDojo. So they send a few messages to the author and the artist.


AN: I love Library Wars. So I decided to write this. Please keep in mind that I've never written for it before. I hope you enjoy! Probably a one-shot...

Dear Ms. Yumi and Arikawa,

This is Sergeant Komaki and I have a few complaints for you. Well, I suppose we could call them questions. Why is it that you never outright say that Dojo and Kasahara are in a relationship? To me, it seems most obvious, and yet you never let them admit it to themselves. Don't you think that's a little mean?

The other day, I saw them hugging. If that is not the definition of relationship then I do not know what is! Then they casually brushed it off by talking about some completely unrelated T.V. Shows with people hugging! It's just ridiculous!

And another thing, why get Tezuka to ask Kasahara out? What did you hope to accomplish other than establishing that Tezuka is not a very nice person?

But I overstep myself, and for that I apologize. It's just that I worry about those two. Kasahara is always getting into trouble, you know? I have actually come up with an idea for a track race. Picture this 'Kasahara is in danger at the goal line. Dojo has to go and rescue her.' He'd be done in eight seconds!

Seriously though, I mean it when I say that we really need those two to own up to their feelings and stop stepping around the issue! And besides, it would make the fan girls so happy! As you know, I cannot lie, so you know that it is true that they should date, is it not?

Yours,

Sergeant First Class, Library Defence Force,

Mikihisa Komaki.

Dear Ms. Yumi and Arikawa,

How ya been? It's been to long! Things at headquarters have been good! Dojo's still going pretty hard on Kasahara, though. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Since you've got the whole Prince thing going for him now, don't ya think it's about time they became a couple? Dontcha?

Personally, I think it would be side-splitting. After all, after all these years, for Kasahara to finally find her Prince...and for it to be Dojo? Oh, it makes me laugh to think about it now! It's my opinion that she wouldn't believe him!

But those two were made for each other! Remember the bear thing? Of course you do! You wrote it! But since they both reacted the same way, I'd say that makes 'em soul mates! Komaki and I would get a kick out of that, we would!

Honestly though, those two, well, I think somethings goin' on there that they aren't telling us about. Between you and me? I think that they actually might be dating, just not telling the rest of us...do you think that could happen? Nah!

But what were you thinking? How can you have so much implied romance between them and then not act on it? Are you planning to? Or are you just going to leave the rest of us to our own devices?

If you don't, I think Komaki and I might drive Dojo insane with all out mocking. Not necessarily a bad thing...he might ask her out then...but it's all up to you, of course.

From,

Major, Head of the Library Defence Force,

Ryusuke Genda.

Dear Ms. Yumi and Arikawa,

Hello darlings! This is Shibazaki. I'm here to give you a tidbit of gossip. I hear that Kasahara and Dojo are going out? That true? It must be, otherwise, why would he say no to _me_?

But if you can just explain a few things. I already know quite a bit after listening to Iku in her sleep, but I need a few blanks filled in, if you don't mind? Why is it that the two of them can talk about nothing except each other? It's always 'Dojo this' and 'Dojo that' on Kasahara's end. For good or bad.

I've spoken with the rest of the men too (we had a meeting about this.) and they all say the same thing about Dojo too! It's astonishing that you've let it go this far! If you're going to have them be in love, at least make them admit it!

I myself have no idea why you haven't yet, but then again, I would've had myself as the main character, so what can I do? Ah, well, I suppose I'm just going to have to along with whats' in the script...

On thing bothers, me though. If I may? Why is it that Dojo hasn't told Iku he's her 'Prince' yet? I think it would really increase his chances with her! And my, oh, my, it would really be very romantic! Oh! I get it, she might not believe him! But who doesn't want Dojo as their Prince?

Sincerely Yours,

Library Clerk, First Class,

Asako Shibazaki

Dear Ms. Yumi and Arikawa,

Hello, it's a pleasure to be writing you this letter. May I first begin with an issue I have with your story? Good, why is it that Kasahara would not go out with me? I find it most unfair that Dojo always gets the girl. And that I just used such a lame cliche.

But Shibazaki made me promise that I would encourage such a relationship. Therefore, I find it terribly unkind that you would not establish a stronger dating plot with Kasahara and Dojo. It would be most pleasing for me if you would change that.

And, if you would be so kind, could you help my character a bit? Perhaps if you switched me to something more appealing, Kasahara would go out with me? I jest, of course, it would be most unsuitable.

But I am getting off topic. Dojo and Kasahara. Couple. Do you understand that, or do I need to simplify it for you? Good, you get it. Make sure you incorporate that into the plot, okay?

And if you could just spruce up my appearances? I'm getting a little annoyed just showing up in the panels at the end of the chapters. And why do you always show my weaknesses and embarrassments? The rappelling, the 'Bear', why me?

But, it's too late to change it now.

Sincerely,

Corporal, Library Task Force,

Hikaru Tezuka.

AN: I hope that wasn't too O.O.C of me. I also hope that you liked it! Yeah, I'm think that this will be a one-shot, but I may have one more chapter for Dojo and Kasahara themselves...things to think about...


End file.
